


Black Flame & Blue Flame

by Shingeki252



Series: Black Flame & Blue Flame [1]
Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fandom tail pulling, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki252/pseuds/Shingeki252
Summary: Akane Kurokou... Well its pretty self explanatory you are a black fire demon that falls in love with Rin Okumura.Yea its dat simple!Note* TIMESKIPS brought to u by Rins homemade cooking.Note#2* FANDOM TAIL PULLING (it feels guuuud) XD





	Black Flame & Blue Flame

There was another demon fire attack much like the BLUE KINGHT called the Night of total Darkness. That night was made by your father the second strongest flame demon of Gehenna:Katsuki Kurokou. 

You are Akane Kurokou his daughter. Akane has been allowed to go to Assiah for as long as she wants to. She decided to go to Cram School so she could see the Son of Satan herself. Akane went to Mephistos office to get a uniform the boys specifically. 

"Well hello Akane its been 100 years last time I saw you  
(Your 350 years old but you look 15)

"103 to be exact...Well I'm here to stay as long as I want. Soooo I need a uniform to see what human life is like. Also see the Son of Satan himself of course.  
Akane said with her normal monotone voice 

"Of course old friend... Ein...Zwei...Dri!"

And out popped the male uniform lets say they knew each other well...

"Thank you and also I'm going to cram school and not the high school only."

"A couple of things first. Say what you want about your fangs and ears but the tail and black flames are a no no.Oh and congrats you will live with the Okumura Twins themselves!" 

He said with joy 

*door opens* 

"Sir Faust sorry I'm late...AKANE?!

Said Yukio with amazement.

"YU-YU CHAN!?"

"Ah you know each other...Mr.Okumura Ms.Kurokou will be living with you and your brother for now on till she wants to leave."

 

There will be a part two tomorrow so watch out for it!

-Shingeki-Chan


End file.
